<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sound of broken wedding bells by 0li</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684695">the sound of broken wedding bells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0li/pseuds/0li'>0li</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Starting Over, Wedding gone wrong, no beta we die like men, run away wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0li/pseuds/0li</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ryan and lance are about to have the most beautiful wedding, when suddenly ryan gets cold feet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HIII, omg i am so sorry i have not be able to upload so many things have been going on and i needed to recollect myself i’m planning on writing the next chapter of the tsukiyama fic tomorrow!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>lance is very exited to marry his best friend and the love of his life,  he fell in love the moment he saw him and wanted to marry him as soon as they got together. They have been together for five happy years and lance had  decided to proposed on there four year anniversary in the place they first met.</p><p> His good friend Keith got them together by taking endlessly about how Ryan kept gushing about the cuban boy wanting to know every deltail from big to small about this boy. </p><p>The lovely couple decided to get married on April 16th the day the first met.    </p><p>         Lance woke up with such a happy face knowing that today was going to be the best day of his life he knew that nothing could ruin it little did he know. </p><p>The place was decorated with a yellow carnations and butterfly weeds the yellow and orange really complemented each other. </p><p>He was getting us tux ready and had his brides-men/maids getting ready with him hyping him up along the way saying how good he looked and today was going to be great, trying to calm any nerves lance had. </p><p>His man of honor was Keith and Hunk,Pidge, matt and Allura were his brides maid/men. Hunks catering service made all the food and it looked very good as did all of Hunks food. </p><p>    Pidge made sure that everyone was where they were supposed to be seated and everyone else in the dressing room was getting ready or calming Lance down because he was being a bi mess as usual. </p><p>“i-I’m freaking out what if he didn’t doesn’t want to do this anymore what if he-“Lance said anxiously</p><p> “blue everything is going to be fine he said yes for a reason he loves you and you know that” Keith said reassuringly.</p><p>     Although it pains keith see the love of his life  get be happy with someone else, he still had to be supportive of them and was there every step of there relationship. </p><p>meanwhile in Ryan’s dressing room he was having a mental crisis and second guessing everything while james was trying to calm him down. </p><p>Ryan was having major thoughts about marring lance for months on end and thought many time he should just end  right then and there but he never did. He told James </p><p>“I can’t do this...i can’t marry Lance.” It was a truth that pained him </p><p> James tried to calm Ryan down for a good hour and a half but nothing was helping, James was trying to tell Ryan that it was a simple case of cold feet and that marring Lance was the right decision for ryan to make. </p><p>It wasn’t helping because Ryan had made up his mind and knew what he had to do.</p><p> He was writing his feelings and it broke his heart that he had to do this to Lance. He really loves Lance but knew that marring him wasn’t the right idea anymore and in the the marriage would only turn into turmoil. </p><p>Ryan had asked James to deliver the note to lance because he couldn’t bear to do it himself. He had unbarring guilt when he asked james to deliver the note for him because he knew if he had done it he would have gotten slapped. </p><p>But he also knew how much this would crush Lances soul and heart. </p><p>But Ryan knew that it was the right thing for himself and maybe that was selfish of him to think that but it’s what he did. </p><p>James did not want to be the bearer of bad news for this because Lance was a good person and he was not really for the depressing look that was about to appear on Lances face when he read the note but never the less he knocked on Lances dressing room door and was not ready for what was about to happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance had finally calmed down and was as happy as he could ever be, finally relaxing knowing that he was going to be happy for the rest of his life. </p><p>While putting the finishing touches on his tux he heard a knock on the door and asked Allura to get it for him just in case it was Ryan because it was bad like for the couple to see each other before the wedding. </p><p>To Allura’s surprise it was James and he was holding something, something that she didn’t know had so much power. James walked in, </p><p>“Lance? i have something for you,,it’s from Ryan.” Said James with the sadness and guilt underlining in his voices that it was hard to keep it contented so that no one would notice. </p><p>  “Aww that’s soooo sweet of him.” said Hunk gushing over how cute the couple was being even on there wedding day but what was in the note was the opposite of sweet. “I told him not to do anything today, That it was for us but i guess he couldn’t resist but i love that about him.” Said Lance with so much happiness in his voice and when James heard the he felt as guilty as someone who committed murder. </p><p>James handed Lance the note with shaking hands, he didn’t want to be there knowing how bad it was going to be. “i’m going to read this by myself so no peeking.” Says Lance with excitement in his voice thinking it was something scandalous. As he began to read the note his face fell and the tears started welling in his eyes he couldn’t believe what was happening. </p><p>Ryan ran away. </p><p>Everyone was looking at Lance while this was happening and Keith was the first one to rush to lances side and ask what’s wrong. Lance was in utter shock about was happing all he wanted to do was eat and cry because the man he was going to marry just ran away.</p><p> All lance could do in that moment was cry and hand the note to he Korean boy that’s was sitting next to him. When he finished reading the note he said “Ryan ran away and called off the wedding... A angry silence filled the room and the first one to speak was Pidge. </p><p>  “WHAT! Your telling me RYAN KINKADE THE ONE TO TALKS ABOUT LANCE ALL THE TIME JUST RAN AWAY-“. She said with so much anger and shock in her voice. “Pidge i understand you mad right now and frankly so am i but right now we need to help lance image how he’s feeling about this, he thought he was going to get married a few hours ago and now he’s not, he needs out support.” alurra states James has already left the room at this point not wanting to make matters worse. </p><p>Lance was sobbing into Keiths shoulder wondering all sorts of things. All his past fears and insecurities had come rushing back into head, “you weren’t good enough” “he left because you got boring and unexciting” “he never loved you” “no one loves you and your pathetic self”. </p><p>  Those were the kind of thought going through his mind and he couldn’t stop them but he had to do something people were expecting a wedding that weren’t going to get. He had told Hunk, and Matt to start packing things up in containers, for Pidge and Allura Lance had told them to start telling the guest what was happing and to start heading home and that the wedding was off. Keith and Lance sat there in a depressing silence because all lance could do was cry and cry and cry. But Keith understood so instead of talking they just sat in silence. </p><p>  Lance finally decided to talk after crying for quite a long time. “W-what did i do wrong Keith i-i though he l-loved me, i thought we were g-going to get married” lance said with so much sadness in his voice that it could make anyone cry in an instant. </p><p>“You didn’t do anything wrong blue, it’s going to okay i promise you that, i’m going to make sure of it i’ll always be here for you blue.” “Is it red? is it, i thought i was going to be a married man but i’m not good enough and i’ll never be good enough.” said Lance. Lance was thinking of how all this started and he thought of one person Keith and his mind flooded with thoughts of anger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“W-why did you do this to me keith d-di you want me to suffer, d-did you not want me not to get married, do y-you not want me to be happy?” lance asked with the anger seething in his voice </p><p> “W-what are you talking about lance of a course i wanted you to be happy! why would you think otherwise?!” keith asked hurt because he loved him he and never wanted him to be sad or in this situation.</p><p> Lance was raging and getting red quick. “IF,,,,if you wanted me to be happy why did you introduce me to HIM the man who RAN AWAY hours before his wedding?!” Lance was getting more angry by the minute. </p><p>  “Blue-“ Keith said trying to calm him down </p><p>“D-dont call me that you have no RIGHT to call me that after what you did to ME!” Lance said exasperated, he wanted to be happy for once without having the burden of feeling like he did something wrong.</p><p> “you’ve used all your cards huh?! what sick trick are you going to pull now h u h?!” </p><p>Lance was beginning to be snappy with Keith all this sadness and doubt had turned into anger in the blink of an eye. </p><p>Keith was getting puzzled at why Lance was getting mad at him he didn’t run away moments before there wedding and keith was getting more and more distressed “I-i didn’t do anything wrong Lance i didn’t  pull and tricks,,,the only reason i brought you and ryan together because you two wouldn’t stop talking about each other and gushing about everything little things that you guys did!”</p><p>  “Y-your the one who wanted to date him so you shouldn’t blame me for liking ryan!” said keith he didn’t want to fight with Lance</p><p>He needed Lance to calm down. “But you initiated the whole process, y-you told me i should be with him!” Lance said </p><p>”THE only reason i pushed for you two to be together is because i all i want is for you be happy,,,,,and you looked happy when you looked at him.</p><p>Keith said firm  but with much underlying sadness </p><p>“WHY do you get to DECIDE if i was happy or not! T-THAT wasn’t up to you.” </p><p>Lance said his anger getting uncontrollable.</p><p>The tears were becoming less frequent but that doesn’t mean that they didn’t stop coming out of Lances eyes. </p><p>if he was a cartoon chapter you would see smoke coming out of his ears. </p><p>But Lance wasn’t the only boy getting angry. </p><p>    Keith was getting angry and he was known for being hot headed so if anyone else was i that’s room they would know that this would not end well for both of the furious boys. </p><p>”You wouldn’t stop taking about how pretty he looked or his clothing looked soooo good on his body!” Keith said waling</p><p> “Oh i see what your problem is,,,your fucking jealous that i have something that you’ll never have,,,,,love. Your mad at the fact the i was finally happy that i had a proper relationship.” Lance was seering with anger </p><p>“OH! so apparently i’ll never have love,,,, how can you say anything when the person you loved just ran away saying that he couldn’t do this anymore” Keith said.</p><p> Keith didn’t want to fight, because he knew that Lance didn’t mean what he said that doesn’t mean it still didn’t hurt. </p><p>  “WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!, I-I WAS HAPPY” Lance was crying even harder and yelling even louder. </p><p>Someone burst through the door wondering what was going on. Pidge burst through the room wondering what the hell was going on. </p><p>“What the hell is going on here?!” Pidge said with a worried expression lying on her face.</p><p> But it was too late Keith already started throwing punches and Lance was throwing them back. Keith was much stronger than Lance so the cuban struggled getting punches back. </p><p>“GUYS STOP, THIS IS RIDICULOUS STOP ITS NOT WORTH IT!” Pidge screamed trying to getting the boys off each other but it wasn’t helping. </p><p>  She knew she couldn’t do it by her self and and she ran to get Shrio or any one the could help. They stopped for a moment, “ THE REASON I “DID THIS TO YOU” IS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!</p><p> More people had come in the room and heard this part of the conversation. Everyone was frozen. No one moved an inch. it was like you could hear a pin drop from a mile away. </p><p>All lance said next was “let’s go” in a cold icy voice and he grabbed pidge and hunk and walked Angerly out of the room. </p><p>Keith stood there processing what happened and all he could do was cry on shrio’s should in desperation to figure out what and where did it all go wrong,,,,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this fic has a discord! https://discord.gg/D8X4NXbjBS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>